High School with my OC
by pysionicPoppyseeds234
Summary: Zinnia Orchis has just entered the mysterious world of Alternia High School because of her persuasive best friend Eridan Ampora, after being in private school this is a new experience. She is content on a normal year until she meets Sollux Captor a funny bowie eyed hacker and his grumpy friend Karkat. She meets the gang and her world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1 the Bowie eyed hacker

Humanstuck:

It is 10:30 when a girl walks into Alternia High School, her long raven black hair was split into two pigtails with her bangs covering her left eye leaving her dark brown right eye exposed, she wore a black tanktop with black short shorts, underneath she wore red and white striped tights with combat boots. It's her first day at a public high school, the only person she knew was her best friend since she was born, Eridan Ampora. Their parents were in the same hospital room when they were both born, so their moms were best friends, and so were they, they also shared all their birthdays and had family parties together. She was excited to see him, she hadn't seen him much since she went to private school. She went through the motions and before she knew it was at the door to her class.

Zinnia Orchis's POV

I opened the door to chaos, papers were flying, students were sitting on the desks, and the teacher wasnt even in the room. I walked toward the back of the room and looked for an empty desk, the only one was next to these two pale boys, "Um do you mind if I sit here?" I ask quietly, one of them turns around "What do you want fuckass!" he yells and turns back to his friend, my eyes begin to well up and tears were soon rolling down my pale cheeks, "Jeethus kk you made her cry you athhole!" says the other one, the grumpy one turns back around and when he saw my tears his face softened, "Aw fuck damn it, oh fuck please don't cry, I'm sorry okay." he says with a guilty look on his face. The one with the lisp comes up to me "Thup i'm Thollux" he says "And the athhole over there is kk" "Its Karkat, not kk, thats just the dumb nickname thollux uthes" he says mocking Sollux's lisp. "I'm Zinnia, you can call me whatever you want, but most people call me Zinnie" "Well zz what were you asking kk before he exploded?" Sollux asks me, "Um I was just wondering if this seat was taken" I asked "No, you can sit" Sollux says and pulls out the chair for me, I giggle "Thank you" and Karkat makes a gagging noise. Before long the teacher walks in, but istead of listening to the lesson I studied the boys I met. Karkat had dark hair that was light at the roots, and I could tell he dyed it, and he had reddish brown eyes, I assume he was originally albino, he wore a gray baggy hoodie and red skinny jeans and grey converse. Sollux was different, he had natural black hair and looked to be half Asian, he had red and blue glasses that hid beautiful eyes, the cool thing was that one was reddish and one was a clear blue, he wore a yellow hoodie and black skinny jeans with a checkered belt, and one white converse and one black one. There was something special I sensed about him and I couldnt stop looking, until I heard the bell. Sollux and Karkat waved goodbye.

I went too two more classes before lunch, so far I hadn't seen Eridan and I was hoping i'd see him at lunch. I entered the busy cafeteria with my lunch box in hand "Zin!" I heard a familiar accent yell, I turn around "Eridan!" I squeal and run to hug him, when I reach him he picks me up and spins me around, I was giggling so hard, "I missed you!" "I missed you too Zin" he said setting me down, "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends" he says taking my hand and leading me to a table full of people. There sat a few kids, I waved at them shyly took an empty seat next to where Eridan sat, "The pretty blonde is Fef, the girl blushed and said "Feferi Piexes nice to meet you" "The red head with the red glasses is Terezi Pyrope and the blonde boy in the dark sunglasses is her boyfriend Dave" they wave at me, "The brown and blue haired girl is spiderbitch, oops I mean Vriska" he corrects as she shoots him a glare "The sweaty guy is Equius, he's on the wrestling team, and the Asian girl is his girlfriend Aradia" "Hi it's nice to meet you all" I smile. I eat lunch with them and exuse myself 25 minutes into our hour lunch period to see if I can find Sollux, I eventually spotted him by the water fountain, "Sollux!" I called out and waved, he turned and gave me a smile "Hey zz, are you lost?" "No I was actually looking for you" I said, "Well then follow me, I have thome people who'd like to meet you." he held out his hand and I took it, he led me down some halls into the computor lab. I walked into some laughing kids, they looked a little more friendly than Eridan's friends. "Hey Zinnie" says Karkat "Hi" I respond, "Guys this is Zinnia, shes new" Sollux says. "These fuckasses are our friends, the one in the blue with the black hair is John and the girl with him is his sister Jade. The kid in the wheelchair is Tavros, the kid in the green hat is Jake English, he's a junior, and the girl in the blue cat hat is my girlfriend Nepeta" says Karkat as I look around the room and wave at them, just then i'm tackled to the ground. The girl Nepeta is hugging me and squealing, "Finally another girl!" "yeah we were too outnumbered" says Jade, I giggled and hugged her back, I could tell we'd be good friends, Karkat finally pulled her off of me "Nep you cant just tackle hug people you don't know yet" he said sharply, this didn't seem to phase her in the slightest "Hehe i'm sorrry Karkitty, i'm just so excited!" Awwwwww Karkitty thats so cute! I officially ship it, I couldn't help it I squealed "Eeeeeeeee I ship it!" than covered my mouth, Nepeta looked at me in shock, than proceeded to tackle hug me again "Oh my goodness! I thought I was the only one who shipped!" The whole rest of the day went on like that because guess what! Nep was in the rest of my classes! YAY :) By the end of the day I had all their pesterchums.

twinArmagedens began pestering pysionicsPoppy 7:15 pm

TA: hey zz what2 up

PP: hey sol, im just reading whats uP with you?

TA: trying to code, but ii got bored of iit

PP: thats cool I didnt kniow you were into that tyPe of stuff

TA: yeah ii am iit2 pretty fun  
PP: thats comPletely awesome!  
TA: thank2  
PP: youre welcome  
TA: hey are you iinterested in doiing a group chat wiith me and my friiends  
PP: yeah sure that sounds Perfectly fun!  
TA: are you purposely using words with p'2 2o that you can use your quiirk  
PP: yeah :(  
TA: dont frown iit2 cute, hold on let me connect you.  
PP: kk

twinArmagedens ceased pestering pysionicsPoppy 7:22 pm

twinArmagedens invited pysionicsPoppy to a group pester with 4 others

…

TA: lets all welcome zz to the group chat

PP: hi guys whats uP

AC: :33 hi kitty h33 h33

CG: KITTY? NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK!?

AC: :33 well her name is Zinnie and it sounds like kitty so now im gonna call her that

PP: hehe okie dokie neP

GT: I'm surrounded by fucking idiots

CG: I KNOW RIGHT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS

AT: uH HI GUYS,,, wHATS UP

PP: whats uP tav

TA: thiis e2calated quiickly

CG: NO FUCKING DUH ASSHOLE

TA: 2hut up kk

CG: NO I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE FUCKASS

TA: kk you are 2o annoyiing

CG: NO YOU ARE!

AC: :33 guys purrlease stop fighting

PP: yeah guys fighting dosent solve anything

CG: OK FINE NEP 3

AC: :33 h33 h33 karkitty 3

GT: Eww all this mush is making me fucking sick to my stomach

TA: ugh ii know riight 2ave iit for the bedroom

AT: iTS uHH NOT BAD iTS KIND OF sWEET,,, I tHINK SO

PP: I comPleteley agree tav

TA: do you guy2 want to go to the faiir tomorrow (2aturday to you dumba22e2)

CG: NO

AC: :33 purrlease karkitty!

CG: UGH FINE BABE

AC: :33 yay!

GT: I guess i'm in

AT: uHH SURE

TA: zz?

PP: sure it sounds Perfectly fun, id love to go

TA: awe2ome

CG: WELL I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO SO BYE ASSHOLES

TA: damniit kk why do you alway2 waiit till the la2t miinute

CG: FUCK YOU

carcioGenesicist has left the group pester

AC: :33 my mom says I have to go to bed ill s33 all of mew tomorrow

TA: bye np

arsenicCatnip has left the group pester

GT: my mum says the same goodnight chums.

GolgothasTerror has left the group pester

TA: ii cant waiit for the faiir thiis iis gonna be awe2ome

AT: yEAH,,, uHH HOW AM I GONNA uHH YOU kNOW...

PP: ill helP you tavros

AT: tHANKS zINNIE

PP: no Problem!

TA: k now that that2 2ettled, do any of you need a riide

PP: I do, my Pesky brother cant tke me

AT: I uHHH GOT ONE

AT: wELL I GOT TO gO TO BED,,, mOMS CALLING

adiosToreador has left the group pester

TA: ok zz ii'll piick you up at 3

PP: Perfect

PP: I got to go my PomPis brother is yelling at me to go to bed

TA: why ii2 your brother telling you what to do ii2nt that your parent2 job?

PP: my Parents are always fighting so when my brother turned 18 he moved out and a few months later I couldnt take it so I moved in with him

TA: oh iim 2o 2orry

PP: thats ok hes not bad hes a Pretty Pleasant brother :)

TA: well goodniight

PP: goodnight Pleasant dreams

pysionicsPoppy has left the group pester 12:01 am


	2. Chapter 2 Eridan's dissapproval

Before I left I decided to pester Eridan to see what his plans for sunday were, I was so excited to go with my new friends I had almost forgotten about my oldest friend.

PysionicsPoppy began pestering caligulasAquarium 2:15 pm

PP: hi eridan

CA: hey zin wwhats up

PP: not much I was just wondering what your Plans were for tomorrow

CA: I got nofin to do, you wwanna come over mums been dyin to see ya

PP: id love to go sounds Purrfect

CA: awwesome, wwhat are you doing today

PP: im going to a fair with my Perfectly Pleasant new friends

CA: thats great zin im glad your making new fronds

CA: I hope you dont forget about me

PP: eridan I could never forget about my bestest most Perfect friend int the whole world!

CA: thanks zin, I am pretty awwesome

PP: I got to go Sollux is here to pick me up

CA: sollux captor!?

PP: yeah why?

CA: you shouldnt hang out wwith him hes bad newws

PP: no hes not hes nice!

CA: he alwways seems nice at first

PP: HES NOT LIKE THAT!

CA: zin he did something aweful to my dear friend aradia, see I turned off my quirk to show how serious I am being

CA: just ask him about it, I dont want to see you get hurt

PP: I know youre looking out for me and I appreciate that, ill talk to him

CA: alright havve fun at the fair, we still on tomorrow?

PP: definitely

CA: cool

caligulasAquarium ceased pestering pysionicsPoppy 3:02 pm

Grrrrrrrr! That boy, he makes me so mad. Well there wasn't anything I could do to change his mind, Eridan was stubborn like that. I walked down the stairs out to the driveway and saw Sollux waiting for me in his car, he then gets out of the car and opens up the passenger side door, I thank him and get in. This was goin to be an awesome day!


End file.
